Courtney viaja al mundo de Los Simpsons
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Courtney se ve transportada con sus 2 hijos, Samantha y Max a Sprinfield. Entonces, Duncan, su esposo, y el elenco de Total Drama, se ven en la misión de regresarla a su mundo...¿Podrán lograrlo?. TDI,TDA Y TDWT si pasó.
1. El comienzo de algo nuevo

"Courtney viaja al mundo de los Simpsons"

Prólogo

Una noche, Lisa Simpsons se encuentra trabajando en un Proyecto para la Feria de la Ciencias, con la cuál ganará una beca para una prestigiosa Universidad. Pero no todo sale como lo esperaba. Debido a un desperfecto en su invento, creá un portal hacía otra dimensión.

Ese portal, la comunica con Ontario, Canadá. Más precisamente, a la casa de una chica llamada Courtney. Que vivía con su esposo y sus dos gemelos: Samantha y Eric. Ella y sus 2 hijos son absorbidos por el vórtice y son trasportados a Sprinfield, Estados Unidos.

Entonces, la familia Simpsons se ve en la misón de devolverlos a su mundo, donde su esposo y sus amigos la necesitan...

El único problema, es que Courtney se adapta al nuevo mundo y hace nuevas amistades. En consecuencia, olvida al mundo donde pertenece.

¿Logrará Courtney volver a su mundo o tendrá que quedarse ahí?.

¿ Podrá Duncan recuperar a Courtney y a sus hijos?.

¿ Tendrá que ir Duncan y todo el elenco de Total Drama a rescatarla?.

¿ Encontrará Chris y el Chef, una idea para un nuevo reality...?

Las respuestas a estos interrogantes y muchos más, serán revelados durante el transcurso de "Courtney, viaja al mundo de los Simpsons".

**BYEE :)**


	2. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

**Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de " Courtney viaja al mundo de Los Simpson". La verdad que nunca hice un fic así, que si hay algo que no les guste o no entiendan me lo dicen por review.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores y lo hago sin finas de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**Asi que sin mas que decir, a leer, espero que les guste y dejen REVIEWS.**

**Nos vemos abajo...**

En la ciudad de Sprinfield,Estados Unidos. Más precisamente en Avenida Siempre Viva, se ubicaba una casa, que no se destacaba mucho de las demás. Tenía dos pisos, sus paredes era de color amarillo y su techo tenía tejas marrones. Estaba habitada por la familia Simpsons, que la constituída por: Homero Simpsons, su esposa Marge y sus tres hijos: Bart, Lisa y Maggie. Pero esta familia no era como cualquier otra, era especial. Homero, tenía graves problemas de sobrepeso y con la bebida. Marge era flaca y alta y su pelo era de color azul. Bart, de diez años de edad, tenía el pelo en forma de picos y era muy travieso. Lisa, de ocho años de edad, tenía el pelo conformado por varias puntas y era muy inteligente. Y el último miembro era la pequeña Maggie, de un año de edad, tenía el pelo igual a su hermana Lisa, pero su particularidad estaba, en que todo el dia tenía el chupete, de color rojo, en su boca.

Una noche, Lisa se encontraba en su habitación trabajando en una máquina que le permitiera la comunicación con otros mundos diferentes al suyo. Este proyecto, lo presentaría en la Feria de las Ciencias de la Primaria de Sprinfield. Y quería ganarla porque el primer premio era una beca para la prestigiosa Universidad de Yale.

Luego de unas horas de intenso trabajo, Lisa fue a la cocina, que estaba en la planta baja, a tomar un refresco y un sandwich.

Mientras, salía de su habitación, su hermano, Bart, pasaba por ahí y al mirar al interior del cuarto de su hermana, un objeto arriba del escritorio de su hermana, llamó su atención. Ingresó al cuarto sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia él, lo inspeccionó unos minutos. Estaba lleno de cables y construido de metal y era de tamaño pequeño. A su alrededor, había varias herramientas de trabajo. Pero un gran botón rojo lo hipnotizó totalmente. Su dedo, se encontraba a unos centimetros de tocarlo, pero un grito, desde el exterior de la habitación, le impidió realizar su cometido. Ese grito, era Lisa, que totalmente aterrada, le decía- Bart,no aprietes ese botón, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer esa máquina-.

Ella se dirigió rápidamente, a detener a su hermano, pero mientras peleaban entre ellos, Lisa realizó la acción que estaba tratando de evitar, accidentalmente apretó el botón. El artefacto se descompuso y formó un gran portal de color aguamarina y un rayo se expandió por toda la ciudad. Lisa dijo- ¿Qué he hecho ?-. Y Bart, exclamó totalmente impresionado-¡ woooo, super !, hermanita este invento es genial-. Ella rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano.

Este misterioso portal nos lleva a Ontario, Canadá. Más precisamente a la casa de una joven y talentosa abogada conocida como Courtney Daniels,de 27 años. Esta mujer, se encontraba casada con el Comandante de Marina, Duncan Johnson, de 27 años, que en este momento no está en la residencia. Pero, si sus hijos, Max, de diez años, y Samantha, de seis años.

Pero antes de descubrir como la morena y sus hijos fueron atrapados por esta energía misteriosa. Courtney nos va a contar, como llegó a la situación que está actualmente...

**Pov de Courtney**

**Flashback**

_Durante Total Drama World Tour, yo había quedado embarazada de un hijo de Duncan. Pero, él no lo supo, por que se puso de novio con Gwen. Después, que TDWT terminó e ignorando mi condición, todos regresaron a sus hogares. Yo decidí no abortar el bebé, ya que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos. Y luego de nueve meses nació Max, tenía el pelo de color moka, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de color azul hielo._

_Mientras, yo me encargaba de criar al bebé. El noviazgo de Duncan con Gwen, no duró mucho. Debido que comenzó a tener problemas, y uno de ellos fue que se aburrieron uno del otro. Y él, empezó a extrañarme, pero no sabía nada de mí._

_Una tarde, él y sus amigos estaban en su computadora. Y de repente, uno de ellos, encontró en una red social, mi perfil de contacto. Comenzó a leer mi información y encontró en mi albúm de fotos, donde estaba con mis amigas y el bebé. Tomó valor y me agregó a sus amigos, para poder chatear conmigo. Siempre, temiendo que yo lo rechazará. Se equivocó, mi amiga Amy, lo aceptó a escondidas mía._

_Yo desde el principio lo ignoraba, pero un día, para suerte de él, empecé a ceder y comenzamos a hablar. Con el paso del tiempo, nos volvimos muy amigos. Una tarde, chateando, tomé valor y le pregunté por Gwen, y él me reveló, que habían terminado y ella había vuelto con Trent pero quedaron en buenos términos. Luego, de unos minutos, nadie decía nada, hasta que él puso- ya que estamos revelando cosas, quiero saber algo: ¿ de quién es ese bebé de las fotos?-. Y yo le contesté- es nuestro-. Y él respondió- ¿qué?, ¿cómo? y ¿cuándo?-._

_Entonces le conté toda la verdad, y él me propusó, como ya se acercaba la reunión con nuestros ex- compañeros, que llevará a Max, ya que lo quería conocer y yo acepté._

_El día de la reunión..._

_Lleve a Max y a tres amigas mías, ya que no quería estar sola con Duncan. Entonces, lleve a: Ami, Samantha y Stacy. Pero, Duncan me sorprendió, llevando a : Tom, Brick y Devon. Pero hubo un incoveniente, mis amigas se fueron con los amigos de Duncan, que las invitaron a dar un paseo y yo me quede sola con el bebé. Luego de unos minutos, alguien se apareció por atrás mío y me dijo- Hola, Nena, cada día estás mas linda-._

_Cuando, me dí vuelta para responderle, no podía creer, lo que veía, era un Duncan totalmente diferente: se había quitado todos sus piercings y su cresta verde, quedándole un corte de cabello totalmente nuevo. También, su ropa era distinta: usaba una musculosa negra y un saco de cuero negro, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y por último una botas negras._

_Estaba por decirle algo, pero Chris nos interrumpió- Hola, Campistas, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. Esto en realidad no es una reunión, era una trampa. En los días que esten aquí, me ayudaran a elegir a los participantes de la nueva temporada-._

_Estaba molesta por la noticia, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que me dirigí al comedor, a averiguar quién me había tocado de compañero. Pero, Duncan me detuvó y me dijo que él era mi compañero..._

_Pasamos el día juntos y Duncan estuvo muy feliz jugando con Max. Y me enteré que Gwen y Trent estaban casados y esperaban su primer hijo._

_Al caer la noche, Duncan me invitó a mi y a nuestro hijo, a cenar al lago. Pero lo qué paso ese día y a la noche, se lo revelare mas adelante..._

_Lo que sí, les puedo decir, es que desde esa noche, nuestra relación mejoró mucho y quién sabe hasta podríamos volver a ser novios._

_Después de unos meses, le di una nueva oportunidad, y él insitió que me fuera con Max a su departamento a vivir. Yo comenzé mis estudios en Harvard. Y él comenzó a prepararse para entrar al ejército. Después de un año de relación me propusó matrimonio y nos casamos. Pero, eso no es importante, ahora, se los contare más adelante con todos los detalles._

_A seis años, de nuestro casamiento, nació nuestro segundo hijo, fue una niña y la llamamos Samantha. Tenía el pelo de color negro, sus ojos eran negros y la piel era de color como la mía._

_Un tiempo después, que nació la niña, Duncan decidió que cada uno de nosotros, tenía que hacerse un tatuaje. Al principio, me pareció una locura, pero me terminó convenciendo. Pero ese, suceso, ahora no es momento, para contarles, lo haré más adelante..._

**Fin de Flashback**

Siguiendo con la historia, ellos son sorprendidos por el portal, en el momento en que Courtney estaba discutiendo con su hijo Max, por el simple hecho que él en su pelo, se había puesto tinte verde, sin el permiso de ella. Además, él estaba molesto porque su padre nunca estaba en su casa por el trabajo que tenía y por tal razón su madre no podía hacer su sueño realidad que era: tener un cargo en el gobierno. Pero ella siempre defendía a su esposo, aunque interiormente sabía que era verdad. Samantha, solo lloraba debido a los gritos de ambos.

De repente, el portal los absorvio a los tres, sin tiempo a nada, y los condujó a un mundo totalmente distinto al que conocían.

**Felicitaciones, si lograron leer todo el POV de Courtney y si les pareció muy largo y aburrido. Bueno... significa que este fic no puede seguir. Se preguntaran, porque les digo, es porque ese Pov es la pieza fundamental del fic. ¿ Cómo es eso?, Courtney durante todo el fic revelará más cosas de su pasado que omitió anteriormente.**

**Sino, hubiera sido, muy aburrido, si yo les habría revelado todo en este cáp. xD**

**Así, que aquí va la pregunta para ustedes:**

**-¿ Qué cosas quieren que Courtney revele durante el fic?. Y otro pedido más, quiero que le den una valoración al fic, por ser la primera vez que hago algo así, y al flashback:**

**A) Excelente**

**B) Muy bueno e interesante**

**C) Bueno**

**D) Regular**

**E) Malo**

**F) Muy malo**

**G) Muy largo y super aburrido**

**H) Ni siquiera lo tendrías que haber escrito**

**PD: La próxima actualización sera del fic: De vuelta al drama.**

**Porfissssss, dejen reviews.**

**Crazy-yanudxc. Byye :)**


	3. Bienvenida a Sprinfield

En las aguas del Océano Atlántico, un barco, de gran tamaño, se encontraba navegándolo, mientras las olas golpeaban contra el casco de éste.

En uno de sus camarotes, estaba un comandante inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que se vio interrumpido por su amigo Tom, que ingresaba a la habitación

– Hey, Duncan, vamos a anclar en un pueblo cercano llamado "Rootnew" a cargar suministros y a tomar unos tragos, ¿quieres ir?-.

Y el muchacho, de 25 años, contesto

- no tengo ganas, me quedare aquí hasta que volvamos a zarpar-.

Su amigo, notando la tristeza en su voz y sus ojos azules en dirección al piso, le pregunto

- Duncan, ¿te sientes bien?-.

- sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito tiempo a solas-.

Y él, tratando de forzar una sonrisa, en su rostro, respondió

Su amigo asintió y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras él.

**Pov de Duncan**

Cuando, Tom se fue, me dirigí hacia una puerta pintada de color blanco y saque una llave dorada, que tenia colgada en mi cuello. Gire la cerradura y deje al descubierto toda una habitación llena de fotos de mi esposa Courtney y mis dos hijos: Max y Samantha. Pero, había un objeto que sobresalía de todo lo demás, y eso era: una muñeca de Courtney. Todavía recuerdo el día que la tuve en mi poder…

**Flashback**

_Luego de terminar la Ceremonia de los Chris Dorados y que Justin fue enviado a casa en la Limotristosina. Lo cual, fue un alivio que se fue, ya que había demostrado ser un astuto rival. La verdad, yo nunca lo había tenido en cuenta, pero hoy había demostrado todo lo contrario. Era un riesgo para mis millones y Courtney. Que susto me lleve, creía que ella había caído en su poder._

_Todos se fueron a sus remolques, pero yo me había propuesto una misión: obtener la muñeca del Desafío de la Princesa. La cual, era igualita a Courtney. Hasta tenía una tiara y el zapato de cristal que había utilizado en el desafío__** (**_**1)**_._

_Puede observar, que el Cheff y Chris llevaban todo el cargamento, para repartirlo por diferentes partes del mundo. Así que los seguí sigilosamente, por detrás, sin que se dieran cuenta y cuando volteaban me escondía atrás de arboles o de grandes rocas. Después, de todo era ridículo, que un montón de idiotas por todo el mundo tuvieran una muñeca de mi novia y yo que soy su novio, no._

_Llegaron hasta un sector, donde un camión esperaba la mercadería, primero cargaron todos los CD, pero yo no estaba interesado en eso. Observe todas las cajas de madera, estaban cerradas, pero en unas de ellas, sobresalía una muñeca, hasta me pareció que me saluda, como que me estaba pidiendo que la tomara. Me dirigí, hasta ella y la tome. Todo iba perfecto, comencé mi camino hacia los remolques, con la muñeca en mis manos, pero algo no salió como lo esperaba._

_El Cheff, se había dado cuenta de mi acción y me había atrapado. _

_-Hey, delincuente, eso no es tuyo, devuélvelo-._

_Y yo le respondí_

_-no, además tienen millones iguales, ¿qué diferencia va a haber si falta una?-._

_Y él, molesto, me dijo_

_- devuélvela ahora misma o págala-._

_Luego, le conteste_

_- estás loco, yo no voy a pagar por una muñeca de mi novia, yo soy su novio por lo tanto no tengo que pagar nada-._

_Y él, indagando en la situación, me dijo_

_- y, ¿para qué quieres un juguete para niños?-._

_Yo, me sonroje totalmente y con un tono nervioso en mi voz conteste_

_- eso no te importa-._

_Él luego, me soltó y me dijo_

_- vamos a hacer una cosa, haremos de cuenta que no pasó nada y dejare que te vayas con la muñeca-. Después, salí corriendo de allí y no pare hasta llegar a mi remolque…_

**Fin de Flashback**

Al admirar la muñeca, con la que duermo todas las noches que me siento solo, y las fotografías, a mí mismo, me dije

-¡los extraño mucho!-.

Y luego, solté una lágrima de mis ojos azules que cayó sobre la muñeca de mi Princesa.

Mientras, Duncan se encontraba invadido por una gran tristeza debido a que extrañaba mucho a su esposa y a sus dos hijos. Ellos tenían sus propios problemas…

El misterioso vórtice los arrastraba con una gran fuerza a una zona desconocida para ellos, hasta ese momento. Ambos niños lloraban, ya que no sabían con que se encontrarían al final de ese túnel.

Courtney, los abrazaba fuertemente a su pecho, ya que era tal la fuerza de atracción, que si se separaban cada uno podría terminar en distintos lugares, y trataba en vano de consolarlos. Porque en su subconsciente, ella también tenía mucho miedo por sus vidas.

Después, de unos minutos, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y sus ojos a cerrarse lentamente. Su mente quedo totalmente en blanco hasta quedar profundamente dormida y lo último, que pudo divisar, es que se acercaban al final del túnel. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, su corazón deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que Duncan estuviera en ese momento, para protegerlos de cualquier mal.

**Pov de Courtney**

Después, de unos minutos, de estar inconsciente, comencé a escuchar la voz la voz de una mujer y de un varón. Supuse que habíamos llegado a destino.

La voz femenina, dijo

- Bart, está volviendo en sí. ¿Tienes idea del daño espacio-tiempo que has causado?-.

Y él, en un tono relajado, contesto

-claro, Liz. Agradece que están vivos, por lo menos es un comienzo-.

Cuando, ella estaba por contestar, yo abrí mis ojos y con lo primero que me encontré fue con dos jóvenes, pero estos tenían la piel completamente amarilla. Lo siguiente que hice fue dar un fuerte grito de horror y ellos en respuesta, llevaron sus manos a los oídos.

Luego, deje de gritar y con una voz nerviosa, pregunte

-¿donde están mis hijos?-.

Y ella me contesto

-están ahí, sobre la cama-.

Al girar mi cabeza, en dirección hacia donde me indico, vi a mis dos hijos profundamente dormidos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Me levante del suelo y fui hacia ellos y los abrace, ya que creía que los había perdido para siempre. Deje de abrazarlos y me senté en la cama junto a ellos.

Recién ahí, tome conciencia del lugar donde estaba, era una habitación común, donde había un escritorio, estanterías, algunos muebles, carteles y cuadros sobre las paredes de color rosado y demás objetos personales. Pero, había algo fuera de lo común, y era un extraño aparato, pero tenía el presentimiento que pronto descubriría porque estaba allí, ese objeto.

Al cabo, de unos segundos, los dos sujetos que había visto anteriormente, se aproximaron hacia mí. La joven, hablo primero

-Ahora, que estas más tranquila, te voy a explicar todo. Hola, bienvenida a Springfield en el año 2026. Soy Lisa Simpsons, tengo 23 años y fui la que construyo la máquina, que los trajo a nuestro mundo-.

Al mirarla detenidamente me di cuenta que tenía su pelo, de color amarillo y en forma de puntas, peinado muy modernamente. Llevaba puesto un collar de perlas blancas en su cuello, un suéter de color rosa, unos jean azules y unas zapatillas blancas. Y presentaba una estatura mediana.**(2)**

Luego, ella siguió hablando

-y él es mi hermano, Bart Simpsons, de 25 años, y es el responsable que activar la máquina-.

Él, no se veía preocupado por la situación, al contrario, la estaba disfrutando. Esto lo deduci, porque después que su hermana nos presento, me guiño un ojo.

Nota mental:_ hacerle saber a este idiota, que tengo esposo._

Lo observe, por unos minutos_, no es que me parezca atractivo ni nada, después de todo yo tengo un esposo_. En fin, su pelo, tenia forma de picos y uno estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Llevaba puesto una musculosa negra y encima una chaqueta negra de cuero. Unos vaqueros y unas botas, con tachas de metal, de color negro.

_Él, me hacia recordar mucho a Duncan, cuando era un rebelde._

Al posicionarse esa idea en mi cabeza, caí en la realidad, del gran problema que tenia por adelante…

¿Cómo iba a avisarle a Duncan, que yo, Max y Samantha nos encontrábamos en otra dimensión, llamada Springfield y en el año 2026? Mientras, que él estaba en Ontario y el año 2011.


	4. Conociendo a Maggie Simpsons

**Courtney y los Simpsons-Capitulo -3**

**Hola, ya sé que hace mucho que no actualizo este fic. Pero, gracias a todos los favoritos y hermosos reviews, me dieron la fuerza para hacer este nuevo capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**Así que sin más que decir, a leer, espero que les guste y dejen REVIEWS.**

**Nos vemos abajo...**

* * *

Courtney estaba a punto de presentarse ante esos 2 seres de piel amarilla. Cuando, de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, e ingreso una chica, que aparentemente rondaba en los quince años y de piel amarilla, diferente a los que ya había conocido.

La morena, la observo detenidamente y pudo notar que tenía el pelo en forma de puntas distribuidos por toda su cabeza, y sobre esta, una vincha de color celeste con un moño, en la parte delantera, haciendo juego. Llevaba puesto una remera rosada de mangas corta, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco. Y pero, lo que más destacaba de su atuendo, era un peculiar collar, que era ni más ni menos que un chupete de color rojo.

Ella, ignorando la presencia de Courtney y sus hijos, les dijo

-Mama, dice que la cena ya está servida. Así que bajen-.

Al terminar, de hablar con sus hermanos. Vio a la morena y sus niños y pregunto

-¿y ellos quienes son y que hacen aquí?-.

Lisa y Bart se miraron entre sí con una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros.

Al notar, el momento de tensión que se vivía en ese cuarto, Courtney decidió que era momento de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones. Entonces, la morena "accidentalmente" comenzó a toser, logrando la atención de los tres hermanos. Al lograr que los tres pares de ojos se posaran en ella, comenzó a decir

-hola, soy Courtney Daniels, tengo 27 años y soy abogada. Vengo de la ciudad de Ontario, Canadá en el año 2011-.

Luego, señalo a sus hijos, que ya habían despertado, pero estaban muy confundidos y asustados por la situación. Y continuó diciendo

-él es mi hijo Max, de diez años-.

Y él respondió, con un simple

-hola-.

Y luego, la morena, presento a su hija

-y ella es mi hija Samantha, de seis años-.

Ella solo movió la mano, en señal de saludo.

Luego, Bart le pregunto

-y… ¿tienes novio, hermosa?-.

A Courtney, no le gusto mucho el atrevimiento del chico, así que decidió aclarar algunas cosas

-primero, no me digas hermosa, ni ningún apodo, mi nombre es COURTNEY-.

Luego, se acerco a Bart, quedado frente a frente y le dijo

-y segundo, tengo un esposo que se llama Duncan. Así, que no intentes nada, si sabes lo que te conviene-.

La tensión volvió al lugar, y esta vez fue Lisa quien se puso entre ambos, y dijo

-que tal, si vamos abajo y comemos. Y allí, conocerás a mis padres, ¿qué te parece, Courtney?-.

Y ella contesto

-por mi está bien-.

Y lisa, abriendo la puerta, dijo

-perfecto, todo solucionado, todos iremos abajo a cenar-.

Mientras, todos salían de la habitación, Bart dirigió una mirada a Courtney y dijo para sí mismo

-lo siento Duncan, mi mundo, mis reglas-.

* * *

Mientras, que en año 2011, Duncan se encontraba recostado en la cama de su camarote, pensando en su familia. Cuando, fue sorprendido por un golpe en su puerta, y él pregunto

-¿quién es?-.

Y del otro lado de la puerta, respondieron

-soy Tom-.

Y Duncan, volvió a preguntar

-¿qué quieres?, ya te dije que no quería que me molestaran-.

Y él respondió

-ya lo se, pero el Almirante Brock necesita hablar contigo-.

Duncan, sin ánimos de ir a hablar, pregunto

-¿no puede ser más tarde, tiene que ser ahora?-.

Y su amigo, respondió

-él dijo expresamente que solicitaba tu presencia inmediatamente en su despacho-.

Duncan, se coloco sus zapatos, se dirigio al baño y se lavo la cara, porque está tenia lágrimas en sus mejillas, ya que hace unos instantes había estado llorando. Fue hasta la puerta, donde todavia estaba su amigo Tom y la abrió. He hizo su camino hacia el despacho del Almirante, mientras en un surruro, dijo

-maldita sea, ¿Qué querrá este idiota ?-.

* * *

**Aquí termina, este cap. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Me despido hasta un próximo capítulo y espero seguir teniendo su apoyo.**

**Cualquier idea o crítica es bien recibida**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


	5. Conociendo a Homero y Marge Simpsons

Duncan se acercaba lentamente a la oficina del Almirante. Mientras, caminaba por el sombrío y largo pasillo, muchas ideas venían a su cabeza

_- ¿porque me habrá citado? Que yo recuerde no he cometido ninguna falta y mi escuadrón está en perfecta condiciones. Y si me despide, ¿qué explicación le doy a Courtney y como mantendremos a los niños? Además, recuerdo que con la princesa teníamos pensado tener otro bebé. Sus padres me matarían si se enteran que su hija y sus nietos viven en la pobreza y… -._

Sin darse cuenta, su frente había chocado con la fría puerta de metal de la oficina. Duncan, dio un profundo suspiro y tomando valor, dio tres pequeños golpes en la puerta. Luego, de unos minutos, desde el interior de la habitación, una voz gruesa, dijo

-adelante-.

El pelinegro giro el picaporte e ingreso a la modesta oficina del Almirante. Éste se encontraba reclinado en su sillón, de cuero negro, mirando hacia la pared blanca, y por lo tanto, dándole la espalda a Duncan.

Sin dejar de ver la pared, le dijo

-toma asiento-.

Él rápidamente lo hizo, tomando asiento en una silla plástica de color negro, que se encontraba en el lado opuesto del escritorio.

Luego, su jefe hizo girar su silla, dejando a la vista de Duncan un hombre de mediana edad, pelado, ojos negros y con un espeso bigote bajo su nariz. Traía el mismo uniforme que el ex punk, solo con la diferencia de que él lucia múltiples condecoraciones en su chaqueta.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la habitación, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra. Hasta que Duncan hablo

-¿quería verme, señor?-.

Y él, aclarándose la garganta, le contesto

-sí, Duncan quería comunicarte una decisión a la que he llegado después de mucho meditarla-.

Al escuchar, estas palabras, un solo pensamiento cruzo la mente del pelinegro

-_que me la haga corta al sermón. Me va a decir que me relevar de mi cargo, que tome mis cosas y que me vaya. Y cuando la princesa se entere me va a abandonar, ya que todo este tiempo que no estuve con ella, habrá sido en vano. Se irá con los niños y nunca más los volveré a ver…-._

Él seguía pensando en su futuro. Pero, de repente, una mano comenzó a moverse rápidamente delante de sus ojos. Era el Almirante, que le decía

-oye, Duncan, ¿estás ahí?-.

Duncan, cayó en cuenta, de lo que estaba sucediendo y rápidamente volvió a la realidad y le dijo

-perdone, estaba pensando en…-.

Terminando, la frase de Duncan, le dijo

-tu familia-.

-exacto-.

Después, de decir esto, bajo la vista hacia el piso. Realmente, los echaba mucho de menos.

Luego, el Almirante continúo hablando

-ahora, entiendo porque tus compañeros estaban tan preocupados por ti. Hace días que te notan que estas triste o como te paso recién, quedas hundido en tus pensamientos y miras hacia la lejanía como si desearas con todas tus fuerzas estar en Ontario con tu familia y no aquí-.

Duncan, sorprendido, le pregunto

-disculpe mi pregunta. Pero, ¿usted lee mentes, acaso?-.

Él sonrió y le contesto

-jaja, no. Pero, se lo que se siente estar lejos de tu familia y extrañarla. Por eso, he decidido enviarte por unos meses con tu familia para que pases tiempo de calidad con ellos-.

El oji-azul no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si llorar o gritar de alegría. Después, de tantos meses, iba a volver a ver a su familia. Solo atino a decir

-muchas gracias, señor-.

Y él le dijo

-no tienes nada que agradecer, te lo mereces. Ahora, anda a empacar tus cosas-.

Y él, contesto

-sí, señor-.

Luego, ambos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos. Mientras, Duncan abría la puerta, el Almirante tomo el teléfono sobre su escritorio y le pregunto

-¿quieres que llame a tu esposa para avisarle que vas en camino?-.

El pelinegro, dándose la vuelta, respondió

-no, no lo haga, por favor. Quiero que sea una sorpresa-.

Cerró la puerta y fue corriendo hacia su habitación. No tenía palabras para explicar la mezcla de sentimientos que recorría su cuerpo. Lo único que hacía era esbozar una gran sonrisa, mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en una maleta. En solo unas horas, estaría nuevamente con su familia.

* * *

Mientras, Duncan se encontraba feliz porque vería nuevamente a su esposa y a sus hijos. En Springfield, Courtney estaba con sus hijos bajando las escaleras para conocer a los padres de esos tres misteriosos individuos, conocidos como: Bart, Maggie y Lisa.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Lisa se detuvo y les dijo

-Courtney, quédate aquí con tus hijos, unos segundos, que yo les explicare lo sucedido a mis padres. Y cuando te diga, tú entraras, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Y ella respondió

-de acuerdo-.

Los tres hermanos Simpsons entraron al comedor y Lisa comenzó a contarles lo sucedido a sus padres. A su vez, la morena escuchaba detrás de la pared y su hijo en un susurro, le dijo

-mamá, aprovechemos ahora que están ocupados, escapemos y busquemos ayuda. Tratemos de comunicarnos con papá y pedirle que nos venga a rescatar o…-.

Pero, Michael fue interrumpido por su madre que le grito

-escucha, Michael no estamos en nuestro universo y no tengo la menor idea de cómo comunicarme con tu padre. Así, que por ahora, haremos lo que ellos no digan hasta que encuentre alguna solución-.

Su hijo, estaba totalmente sorprendido y a su vez, enojado. Su madre, nunca le había gritado de esa forma ni cuando discutían por alguna tontería. Él sabía que su madre estaba asustada y tomaba esa actitud para no preocuparlos a ellos. En ese momento, el supo que tenía que hacer: tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarse con su padre.

* * *

-vengan que les voy a presentar a mis padres-.

Esa voz, era de Lisa que se asomaba por la puerta. Courtney, seguida por sus dos hijos, entro al comedor para encontrarse con dos seres más adultos, que los que había conocido hace unos minutos. También, tenían la piel amarilla, pero a simple vista, noto que uno de ellos era una mujer y el otro un hombre.

Lisa, se acerco a la mujer y dijo

-Courtney, esta es mi mamá, Marge Simpson-.

Ella era alta, traía puesto un vestido verde claro y en su cuello llevaba un collar rojo. Pero, lo que más sorprendió a Courtney fue su alto pelo azul.

Se dirigió a Courtney y le dijo

-Lisa, ya me conto lo sucedido. Pero, no te preocupes, tú y tus hijos se quedaran con nosotros hasta que puedan regresar a su universo. Mañana a primera hora los llevaremos a conocer la ciudad-.

Después, Lisa se acerco al hombre, que entre sus manos tenía una lata de cerveza y dijo

-y este es mi papá, Homero Simpson-.

Él era bajo, obeso, traía puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules. Casi no tenia cabello sobre su cabeza a excepción de tres pelos que surcaban su cabeza.

Courtney, se acerco para saludarlo y éste, accidentalmente, le eructa en la cara.

La morena, molesta, le grita

-qué asco, como se atreve a tratarme así, yo soy una dama-.

Mientras, se rascaba el trasero, le dijo

-yo creía que era una de esas bailarinas que bailan sobre carros gigantes y que casi no llevaban ropa.

Y ella, le grito

-¡QUE! Para, su información, cerdo sin cerebro, yo no soy de Brasil y menos una bailarina. Yo soy de Ontario, Canadá y soy una abogada.

Y él, le dijo

-entonces, no te interesa hacer un espectáculo en la Taberna de Moe-.

Ella comenzó a gritar

-yo no sé quien mier#"#$ es Moe y qué lugar de locos es éste. Yo solo quiero irme a mi casa, AHORA-.

Marge, trato de calmarla, diciéndole

-disculpa a Homero, él no tiene idea de lo que dice. Por favor, sentémonos a comer y después iremos a dormir. Mañana pondremos manos a la obra en solucionar todo este lío-.

Courtney, tomo una profunda respiración, para poder calmarse. Después, de unos minutos, todos se sentaron a comer. Ella solo necesitaba una buena noche de sueño para procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y así, aclarar su mente.

* * *

Luego, de cinco horas de viaje en avión. Duncan llego en un taxi a su hogar, que tanto añoraba. Le pago al conductor y descendió del automóvil. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Con la valija en una de sus manos, con la otra tomo el picaporte y lo giro. Pero, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sala totalmente destruida. Parecía que un tornado había pasado por aquella habitación. Tal fue, la sorpresa, que soltó la valija, ocasionando que ésta se abriera y que lo que había en su interior cayera al piso.

El pelinegro, comenzó a correr por toda la casa, revisando habitación por habitación, buscando algún rastro de su familia. Al darse cuenta que la casa estaba totalmente vacía. Se dirigió muy lentamente hacia la sala y sin apartar la vista del piso, cayó de rodillas y golpeando, con furia, sus puños en el suelo frio. Mientras, lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules, entre sollozos decía

-Princesa, Samantha y Michael: ¿Dónde están?...-.

* * *

**Hola, ya sé que hace mucho que no actualizo este fic. Pero, gracias a todos por los favoritos y hermosos reviews, me dieron la fuerza para hacer este nuevo capítulo.**

**Aclaración: lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Duncan.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**Así que sin más que decir, a leer, espero que les guste y dejen REVIEWS.**

**Me despido hasta un próximo capítulo y espero seguir teniendo su apoyo.**

**Cualquier idea o crítica es bien recibida**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


End file.
